Alphie Walrider
A Reluctant Demon Overview= For recognized lore on alps, search alp demon. For changes made by me or any other questions, feel free to ask. Personality Alphie is a charismatic and friendly person. He loves to entertain and is most comfortable when in front of a crowd. He tends to flirt with everyone, often without any hope of taking it further. But his demeanor is a front used much like a costume to fool the crowd. Inside, Alphie is scared of what he could be and tries to avoid what he believes his true nature to be; he is the cause of nightmares and the seducer of the weak, a demon meant to feed on the vulnerabilities of mortals. |-| Sheet= SKILLS ACTING Competent Alphie attended the Stella Adler Studio of Acting at New York University. After graduating he has had a moderately successful career as a stage actor. MULTILINGUISTIC Competent In addition to English, Alphie is fluent in his native language of German, as well as Greek, Italian and Spanish. SUPERNATURAL KNOWLEDGE Novice Alphie has studied everything he can get his hands on about other supernatural creatures, but has no formal education on the subject and no way of verifying the accuracy the information. POWERS DREAM CONTROL Enhanced Alphie hasl control over the dreams of others, but is limited by the willpower of his target. In a weak-willed subject he displays full control, while a strong-willed subject may be able to completely resist his attempts. INVISIBILITY Enhanced Alphie can become undetectable by sight, but is unable to avoid detection by other senses. SHAPESHIFTING Enhanced Alphie is able to shift into almost any animal or insect form. The transformations are complete however. He can not become a hybrid or do a partial transformation (ie, to have the claws and night-vision of a cat, Alphie must fully transform into a cat). ADVANTAGES CHARM Alphie is utterly charming. His bright attitude and friendly nature, mixed with a seductive allure, make him hard to resist by most he turns that charm on. WEAKNESSES CRAVING Although he can resist the urge, the scent of milk causes a feeling of need within Alphie he often indulges. He can even be convinced to do things with the promise of milk as a reward. IRON ALLERGY Similar to many of the fae, alps have an aversion to iron. Although not deadly, it can weaken and immobilize him. LEMON ALLERGY Like iron, lemon can weaken and immobilize an alp. TARNKAPPE DEPENDENCY Although Alphie is a supernatural creature, his powers rely on his magical hat, called a tarnkappe, and even in his transformed state the hat is always present. He does have the ability to make the hat undetectable by sight, but it is always present and be detected by other means. The hat does not possess magical abilities however, and if worn by anyone other than Alphie is just a brightly colored bowler hat. |-| Background= Alphie Walrider was born to a human mother who was taken advantage of by her captors in Auschwitz Concentration Camp at the moment WWII was declared to have ended. His mother dies during childbirth and he was raised in a German orphanage, never being adopted. He always knew he was different, but it wasnt until meeting his father and receiving his tarnkappe at age 16 that he knew exactly how different he was. Alphie learned all he could from his father, but never felt a real connection to him. When his father demanded he join his pack and learn to lead the other alps, Alphie rebelled. Instead he fled to traveled the world learning what he could of other supernatural creatures, but never revealing his own nature to anyone else. When he reached the states, Alphie was determined to have a normal life. He attended New York University and went on to moderate success as a stage actor. Recently he has felt an uncontrollable urge to seek out the supernatural community again. His search has led him to Forks, Washington where he is seeking employment in the drama department at Forks High School. |-| Logs= Category:Character